


Cuddling Gone AWOL

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You got close to Loki, and now he's pulled away.





	Cuddling Gone AWOL

No one knew. No one knew what happened while they slept. And you wanted to keep it that way. Both of you did.

When Loki first arrived at the Tower to serve his sentence for New York, you were...unsure. On one hand, he'd been a royal dick (no pun intended). He'd destroyed half the city. On the other, you wanted to maybe sort of believe that he could change, and you could trust him.

Months after that first day, you'd caught him wandering around the place at two in the morning. He wasn't supposed to wander alone at night. You'd snuck him into your room so he wouldn't get in trouble. When he asked why, you'd said it was so you could keep an eye on him.

At first Loki refused to share your bed. You'd rolled your eyes and scoffed.

_**"We're both adults, Loki, it's not the weirdest thing that could happen.”** _

When you woke up that morning, you realized the two of you had somehow wrapped yourselves around each other. You weren't sure how to feel or react. You weren't explicitly uncomfortable, so you laid there. Loki was still asleep, and the sound of his heartbeat soon lulled you back to sleep as well. Neither of you said anything about it.

It somehow became a sort of routine. If you were both still awake, you'd end up cuddling in either your or his bed, talking quietly about anything you thought of. One of you would wake up either just before or as the other left. Neither of you wanted to deal with questions that would definitely get asked if anyone found out, so you were back in your respective rooms before anyone was up.

(You weren't entirely sure how you'd achieved this considering how early Steve, Bucky and Sam would get up to go for a run.)

You never said it, but you enjoyed it.

Loki never said it, but he enjoyed it.

Until he just stopped showing up. You would wait in your room, listening for the telltale sign that he was up. But it never came. You went out of your room and to the kitchen, using the ruse of getting a drink as an excuse should someone else be up. He wasn't there. 

You didn't think anything of it at first, not until a couple weeks went by.

You began to wonder if you had done something wrong. Had you said something? Done something? You were clueless. It wasn't like you could just go up to Loki and ask him. You didn't really talk much during the day, definitely not around the others. Despite the nights spent together, you for some reason lacked the confidence to approach him while the sun was out.

And it was showing. Your worry about the situation, coupled with the fact that you hadn't slept alone in months, was keeping you up at night far too often than was good for you. The others were starting to notice as well. But when they asked, you smiled and chalked it up to stress, too much caffeine or a wandering mind. Two of those things were true.

What really made it worse was when Steve pulled you aside to talk to you privately. He asked if you were really okay, and despite your insistence that "yes, Dad, I am", he told you to take a week off missions and rest up. You reluctantly agreed. You knew it was best not only for you, but for the team as well. Given your lack of sleep, you weren't fit to kick ass and take names.

That being said, you hated it. Missions were stress relief for you, in a strange and possibly twisted sort of way. It made you feel like you were doing something important, like you were making a difference. Having that taken away from you was unsettling, to say the least.

You hated this. You hated that Loki seemed to have taken away your ability to sleep. You hated that he didn't say anything before ending your time together. To say you were pissed was a bit of an understatement.

The first day of your "vacation", during the umpteenth sleepless night, you decided to head off somewhere. You had some time, why not make the most of it? If you couldn't sleep there was no point in just lying there, so you occupied yourself with packing.

"What are you doing?"

You nearly jumped out of your skin at the sound of Loki's voice coming from your doorway. But you didn't respond.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Look who was talking.

He came up behind you and took your wrist. "Y/N."

You ripped your arm away. The hurt that flashed across his face for the briefest moment made you want to burst into tears. But then you remembered how he went AWOL on you, and your resolve hardened again.

"Seemed like you were having so much fun with it I thought I'd give it a try," you hissed.

"That makes you sound childish," Loki replied.

"Not as childish as disappearing without saying anything."

"I had important things to deal with."

"A heads up would've been nice. You made me think I did something wrong."

"You never could, darling."

"Don't you 'darling' me, I'm still annoyed."

He smirked. "You missed me, didn't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," you replied.

The smirk dropped from his face to be replaced by a look of confusion. "What?"

You stopped packing and turned to face him, hands on your hips. "I said, I did miss you. It was nice to have someone I felt like I could really talk to, who could maybe possibly understand me. It was nice to feel like someone was always there for me. And if that's not enough to convince you, you're the reason I haven't been sleeping well."

For some reason you now had no qualms about telling Loki this. The thought of this very scenario playing out would've terrified you last week. You didn't know what had suddenly possessed you.

Similarly, Loki wasn't quite sure what possessed him to suddenly kiss you. The hands on your hips were suddenly his and not yours.   
Your hands were suddenly tangled in his hair.

"I missed you as well," he whispered when you pulled away.

You smiled.

"Are you still leaving?" He asked.

"No," you replied. "Not anymore."


End file.
